


Shut Me Up

by greendoodle



Series: Soulmate Power Swaps (Haikyuu) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (basically kuroo being a needy lil sht), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/pseuds/greendoodle
Summary: Kei was perfect and Kuroo loved the way he was. He wished he could see him every day.Wow, he was being a sap, but how could henotbe?Even now, as Kei frowned down at some of his papers, resting his chin on his hand, Kuroo found himself enraptured with the way the blonde was. The way his glasses were just barely askew, the way he hummed thoughtfully as he toiled through his work, the way that butt really accentuated that chair.Fuck.





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this took way longer than originally planned, but hopefully you all enjoy nevertheless! This is the sequel to [Things Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065063)\--I'll have another sequel revolved around BokuAka after I finish the [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594181) for this series!
> 
> For now, have some majorly sappy Kuroo being majorly sappy ;D

Kuroo thought he’d be more panicked when his powers returned to him that evening. Sharing his skimming abilities was the only physical proof of his and Kei’s bond as soulmates and to have it back with the blonde away scared him.

He was scared that Kei would truly leave him after the week was over.

Yet, as the steady flow of thoughts returned to Kuroo’s head along with an influx of Kei’s sweet (and snarky) text messages, he realized he had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine.

The days merged into weeks and the weeks to months and the two of them were still going strong. Even with nationals ahead of them and his graduation ceremony on the horizon, he and Kei remained inseparable through it all, meeting when they could, calling when they couldn’t.

Despite wanting to meet frequently, they were only high school students with no steady income of their own. Kuroo often lamented that fact, especially when recounting the grand total of four times they saw each other over the last three months.

An abysmally small number. Absolutely unacceptable.

Now, on the tail end of that third month, their fifth time meeting up in person, they were together finishing up some homework for the weekend at Kuroo’s place. Kei sat at Kuroo’s desk in a rolling chair, tapping his pen rhythmically to some song he was listening to through his headphones as Kuroo himself lay back on his bed, textbook in his hands.

Though, he couldn’t focus on the words on the pages with Kei there.

Kuroo thought he could never get tired of seeing Kei. The way his eyes softened whenever they saw each other, the way his lips pouted whenever Kuroo teased him, the way his hair curled ever so slightly like a golden-brown wave of honey. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he breathed—it was all too perfect.

Kei was perfect and Kuroo loved the way he was. He wished he could see him every day.

Wow, he was being a sap, but how could he  _ not  _ be?

Even now, as Kei frowned down at some of his papers, resting his chin on his hand, Kuroo found himself enraptured with the way the blonde  _ was _ . The way his glasses were just barely askew, the way he hummed thoughtfully as he toiled through his work, the way that butt really accentuated that chair.

_ Fuck. _

Kuroo internally groaned, chastising himself  _ again  _ for the direction his thoughts took. He thanked the universe that Kei wasn’t the one with mind reading powers and it was him because gods, this was  _ embarrassing _ . He wanted so desperately to be the responsible upperclassman and here he was, almost popping a boner because his boyfriend’s ass looked nice.

Well, it did so, could he blame himself?

And, if he really wanted to help, Kei probably needed a break too, so…

Kuroo set his textbook aside, slid up to Kei, and leaned down to wrap his arms around his soulmate’s neck. Kei hummed noncommittally, continuing to write on his worksheets.

“Kei, let’s take a break?”

His boyfriend scribbled one last thing down before sighing, putting his pen down and pulling his headphones to rest around his neck.

Before Kei could say anything, Kuroo moved to plant a kiss on his lips, lingering there a moment too long. Kei mumbled an irritated-sounding something and Kuroo pulled back a smile on his face.

“Hm?”

“I told you I have a test coming up, Tetsu.”

That ‘he-should-be-a-responsible-upperclassman’ guilt hit again, though it was muted over by their kiss. Kuroo gave a sheepish smile. “Doesn’t hurt to rest a little?”

With those headphones off Kei’s ears, Kuroo could clearly hear his boyfriend weigh the pros and cons of the decision in his head. Kuroo slid a hand over the blonde’s thigh, hoping he could tilt the scale in his favor.

Kei’s thoughts turned to putty and he sighed again, swiveling around in the chair to glare up at Kuroo. “You are a terrible influence.”

“I aim to please,” Kuroo said, trying to keep the giddiness from his voice. “Can I suck you off?”

Kei raised an eyebrow at him, but clearly, he was fighting a losing battle as the annoyance he was trying to convey only came off as exasperation.

“For stress relief,” Kuroo emphasized, winking.

Kuroo knew he’d won when Kei bit his lip and averted his gaze, pink dusting his cheeks. “Only for a bit.”

This wasn’t the first time they’d done anything sexual together, yet the way Kei blushed every time had heat pooling in Kuroo’s stomach. The third-year knelt down immediately as if on command, watching as Kei pulled the zipper down on his jeans, shifting in his seat ever so slightly to reveal his boxers. Kuroo took note of the cute dinosaur print on them and grinned as he pressed his face against the growing bulge in the middle.

“Dinosaurs. Sexy.”

“Oh shush,” Kei grumbled, pulling his jeans down to just under his butt. Kuroo followed the motion, eyes blazing a trail over the pale skin under Kei’s clothes.

“Bed?”

“Here’s fine,” Kei cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands, giving him a short peck on the lips. Thoughts of how he’d never leave the bed if he ended up there flashed through Kei’s mind and Kuroo couldn’t help but agree. “I need to study.”

“Okay,” Kuroo nearly purred, leaning into the intimate gesture, no matter how small. He tugged at Kei’s pants gingerly. “But I’d love to see your thighs, Moonshine.”

Kei frowned. “You’ve seen them plenty of times—”

“Never enough.”

“They’re not even that great—” Kei started to say before an image of thick and muscular legs flit through his mind. Kuroo paused, confused.

Those weren’t his legs.

In fact, he couldn’t put a face to those firm and defined thighs he saw. He pulled back from between his boyfriend’s legs, feeling an odd wave of bewilderment and disbelief. “Kei, who was—”

“No one,” Kei answered quickly, his shoulders stiff.

“Tsukishima Kei,” Kuroo rumbled, the name low in his throat. “Who was that?”

“It doesn’t matter, I was just thinking about pointless things, I—”

His words cut off in a yelp as Kuroo nipped at the skin hiding under Kei’s underpants.    
“Who?” He asked again, tone leaving no room for argument.

Kuroo didn’t see himself as a jealous person and surely, Kei would never have eyes for anyone but him, but perhaps the looming graduation was making him antsy, scared.

Possessive.

“It—Daichi,” Kei stammered, the red on his face blaringly bright. “It’s not what you think though—”

Kuroo stood, making to lift Kei by the waist. Despite how often he sulked over his muscle mass in comparison to Bokuto’s, Kuroo still could carry his boyfriend when he wanted to and right now, he wanted to take him and keep him in his bed forever. That way Kei would only think of him, even when they were apart.

“Wait, Tets—”

Resting his hands on the small of Kei’s back, Kuroo grabbed him, turned around, and dropped the blonde onto the covers. Kei made as to get up, but Kuroo loomed over him, taking his long arms and pinning them over his head. Kuroo’s textbook flopped to the floor, forgotten.

“Tell me then,” Kuroo said lowly. “Why were you thinking of Sawamura’s legs?”

Kei swallowed, looking away. “It was back when we first swapped powers, you know we slept in a room with our teams—”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. He raked a hand up Kei’s shirt, hiking it up to his chest.

Maybe this was a crush Kei had before he had ever met Kuroo. Or, maybe Kei had a thing for captains. Maybe that was why he thought of Sawamura’s thighs and not Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s legs weren’t special.

That was okay. Sure, he was jealous, but Kuroo would make sure he came out number one in this department.

“It’s not that I noticed his legs then, it was when I was aslee—”

Kei didn’t get far with his explanation before a breathy gasp left his lips. Kuroo sucked at the blonde’s nipples, watching him with eyes of steel. One hand was still holding Kei’s above his head while the other teased and flicked the soft, pink of the blonde’s skin.

“Tetsurou—”

A moan tumbled out of Kei’s mouth and Kuroo reached down, a hand lightly scraping over the top of the blonde’s boxers. Kei shivered visibly.

“You dreamt about his legs and not mine?” Kuroo murmured, hands picking up speed as they rubbed over Kei’s clothed cock.

“No, that’s not—”

“Then what, Kei?”

“Wait, just—” Kei tugged against his restraints again.

“Just?” Kuroo started to pull down the waistband of Kei’s underpants.

“Oh my god, Tetsurou, just shut up for a second!” Kei yelled and Kuroo felt his words catch in his throat, pulled back suddenly like film reel set in reverse. His grip loosened on Kei’s wrists and the blonde took the opportunity to reach over to squeeze his boyfriend’s cheek.

Hard.

‘Ow, Kei,’ is what Kuroo wanted to say, but nothing left his pouting lips. He sat back over Kei’s legs, startled and stunned. Kei sat up, glaring at him.

“I saw it through his soulmate’s dream, Tetsurou,” Kei explained, his eyes softening as he took in Kuroo’s shocked expression. He reached forward to pat the cheek he had pulled. Kuroo leaned into the touch gingerly. “I don’t feel anything for Daichi-san, his legs are just…  _ nice _ .”

Kei hadn’t said the last part, but it was obvious, even if Kuroo hadn’t heard it. The third-year smiled, relieved. Kei hadn’t been thinking of some other guy after all. Well, not specifically about a guy, just his legs.

And, Kuroo didn’t blame Kei for it. After all, Sawamura’s thighs  _ were _ pretty nice, objectively. Any athlete would want whatever he was having to get those golden calves. Though—

“I think your legs are nicer, Kei,” Kuroo responded, pleased to find his voice intact again. “They’re nice and  _ long _ .” With that last word, he trailed his fingers down his boyfriend’s thighs.

Kei’s cheeks blossomed into scarlet.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Kuroo said apologetically. He scratched his chin, hunched his shoulders. “I know you wouldn’t do anything like that, but I got jealous. I didn’t know if this was some guy back in Miyagi or someone you had a crush on so my emotions got the better of me.”

“Well,” Kei laughed lightly. “It  _ was _ a guy back in Miyagi so you weren’t wrong there.”

Kuroo grabbed the hem of Kei’s shirt and pulled it back down to cover his torso. He thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in the blonde’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure. “Should I let you get back to studying?”

Kei hummed, thinking that Kuroo acting possessively every now and then was a gift and it was honestly, a bit of a turn-on.

Though, he would never admit that out loud.

That was fine because Kuroo didn’t need him to—he heard it all.

Taking Kei’s thought, Kuroo stared down at the blonde’s underpants, soaked with precum. He sheepishly looked back at Kei. “Is there still time for me to suck you off?”

The blonde rolled his eyes, all thoughts of studying nonexistent as he scooted back against the wall. With his feet, he pulled Kuroo closer. “We’re already on the bed.”

“That’s an affirmative,” Kuroo grinned, successfully pulling down Kei’s boxers as he positioned himself between the blonde’s legs. Kei’s cock sprang forward, a little less hard than it was when Kuroo had been rubbing on it. “Hello old friend, nice to see you again.”

Kei scowled at Kuroo with a look that lacked bite. “I should just keep you quiet all the time.”

Kuroo smirked. “Shut me up, then.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but lifted Kuroo’s face to his, lips slotting against lips perfectly. Kei sucked at his mouth more aggressively than was necessary. The raven hummed.

A perfect way to silence him.

They pulled away, breathing heavier against each other’s chests, and Kuroo bent down, taking Kei’s cock into his hands. He lapped at the base near his balls, stroking to a steady rhythm. At his touch, Kei’s thoughts were jumbled, a mess of wants and needs.

Kuroo’s given name was the one word that made it out of Kei’s lips.

Well, that went straight to Kuroo’s own dick.

As the raven took the half-hard cock into his mouth, the blonde reached for his hair, wrapping his fingers in it.

Kuroo hallowed out his cheeks, taking in Kei’s length easily. He glanced up once for affirmation before relaxing, bobbing his head up and down. It was warm and suffocating, and Kuroo could feel Kei twitch with pleasure.

“Ah,  _ ah _ , Tets—”

He grabbed Kei’s perfect thighs tightly and picked up speed.

The blonde gripped harder, tugging at the strands of Kuroo’s hair enough to hurt, though the raven didn’t feel a thing. His eyes flicked up to watch Kei who had his head bowed, cheeks flushed, panting heavily. Kuroo felt a strain in his own pants, but he ignored it in favor of taking Kei up to the hilt, sucking just hard enough to get the blonde to jerk once more.

“ _ Tetsurou _ , I’m going to—”

Kuroo glanced at Kei and their eyes met halfway. The look he gave him was just enough for Kei to come, shaking violently into Kuroo’s mouth.

The raven let his boyfriend ride out the orgasm before slowly letting go. Kei’s cock appeared with a pop, saliva and cum making a sticky trail to Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo swallowed audibly.

“That’s one way to keep me quiet,” he mused as his tongue swept around his mouth to clean up some of the bitter mess. “Wow, you came a lot.”

Kei blushed, a rosy red that complimented his pale skin perfectly. “S-sorry—”

“Don’t be,” Kuroo hummed, leaning over to give Kei a small peck on the cheeks. “Back to studying?”

“But, you’re—” Kei began, eyeing the raven’s pants.

“Ah, it’s okay, I can take care of it in the bathroom,” Kuroo laughed lightly. “At least we didn’t make a mess, right?”

Kei seemed contemplative for a moment, but before Kuroo could get up to leave the blonde to his studies and take care of himself, Kei had kicked off his own pants entirely and was at the raven’s crotch, pulling down the zipper.

“Wait, Kei—”

“Lotion’s in the drawer, right?”

Now Kuroo was the one blushing. “Kei, ah, really, it’s alright, it’s my fault we’re on the bed anyways—”

Kei eyed him. “You don’t want to?”

Kuroo felt hot all over. “O-of course I want to, but…”

“Lotion.”

Well, how could he say no to that?

Kuroo knew his enthusiasm was plain to see as he rummaged through the cabinets for the lotion, handed it to Kei after taking a squirt for himself, and undressed to slather it all over his cock.

He gave his dick a few quick pumps before looking over at his boyfriend.

Kei had settled back against the pillows and was already fingering himself slowly. Kuroo startled, dropping the lube and moving over Kei.

“Wait, let me—”

“Tetsurou,” Kei hummed, pulling Kuroo into a deep kiss. Their tongues collided, rolling over one another slowly. Kuroo felt the blonde nip at his bottom lip before letting go. “ _ Quiet _ .”

“Okay,” Kuroo breathed shakily, uncertain if his vocal chords were functioning. 

“Good boy,” Kei exhaled, his ears red and breathing heavy.

Kuroo sat back, watching the steady rise and fall of the blonde’s chest, the methodical in and out of slender fingers in smooth, round ass, and the way those lewd, lustful eyes raked over him like a hawk.

Or, maybe, like a crow.

His cock gave another twitch in anticipation.

“Kei, can—”

“Wait,” the blonde huffed once, then pulled out, gesturing for Kuroo to come closer.

He did so without question.

Kuroo let Kei’s arms fall over his shoulders and he hummed, nuzzling into the blonde’s neck. His dick was near Kei’s ass, but he waited, taking in his boyfriend’s scent. “Can I speak now?”

“Depends.”

“Hm?”

“Depends on what you’ll say.”

Kuroo purred. “How about, I love you?”

“Okay, you’re not allowed to speak anymore,” Kei mumbled, clearly embarrassed as Kuroo kissed along his neck gently.

“Noted,” Kuroo laughed, looming over his boyfriend to look into eyes that shimmered like honey. “Actions speak louder than words, anyhow.”

He lifted his boyfriend’s legs and pushed in slowly, watching as Kei’s expression shifted from mild discomfort to pleasure. The blonde gasped, trying to keep his breathing steady, but to no avail. Once Kuroo started playing with his nipples, he was gone.

“Tetsur—”

Kei threw his head back as Kuroo flicked his nipple again, this time in sync with his slow thrusts. The blonde shivered, body quaking, hands reaching down to stroke his own cock.

Kuroo let him, watching Kei scramble to run his fingers down his length. As he did, the raven bucked his hips erratically and Kei’s breath hitched, edging on a whimper.

“Don’t—”

Kuroo leaned forward and sealed his lips with Kei’s, effectively silencing him. He continued to roll his hips into the blonde as Kei moaned underneath him.

“—on’t stop—"

“God,  _ Kei _ —”

The blonde pulled Kuroo closer, desperation clear in his movements. Kuroo reveled in the way Kei’s arms locked around him, frantic and needy. He squeezed that plump ass he had been admiring all afternoon and quickened his pace.

“Tetsurou, ah,” Kei’s wrecked voice only fueled the flames of Kuroo’s arousal. The blonde bit his lips, voice trembling. “ _ Ah _ , there, there!”

Kuroo angled his thrusts per his boyfriend’s instructions, steadily grinding his hips into Kei as the blonde shuddered.

“ _ Fuck _ , ah—Tetsurou—”

The raven watched Kei hungrily, taking in the mussed-up hair, the blown-out pupils, the softness of those lips as they chanted his name.

“Kei,  _ fuck _ , you’re so perfect,” Kuroo whined, nuzzling into the side of the blonde’s face, sucking down his neck. He breathed in the smell of sex, the smell of sweat, the smell of Kei. “I love you, so, so much—"

Kei bucked his hips upwards, catching Kuroo off guard. He blinked down at the blonde, eyes hazy with lust.

“Less talk,” Kei panted, redness in his cheeks.

“Mm,” Kuroo agreed with a smile, pushing in deep.

They didn’t have much to go now, and with each slam of hips against hips, Kuroo felt his own brain going fuzzy, in sync with Kei’s. They were both breathing heavily, clinging and grasping at one another, and Kuroo belatedly thanked the stars that his parents were out for the day.

“Tetsurou—”

“Kei, I’m cumming—”

Kuroo grabbed Kei’s cock, eliciting another moan from the blonde. Kuroo stroked and thrust in tandem, pressing deep inside Kei as the wave of pleasure peaked. Kei tightened his grip around Kuroo, pulling him in closer as they both came, Kei’s cum spilling out over their chests, hot and sloppy.

They lay there on the bed, riding out their orgasms until they were only shuddering from the air against their bare skin. Kuroo sat back, straddling Kei’s hips, and winced at the stickiness.

“So much for not making a mess,” Kuroo laughed sheepishly and Kei snorted, sitting up briefly to grab his boyfriend and pull him back down again.

“Kei, wait—”

“Nope,” the blonde hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “Tired.”

Kuroo placed a kiss on Kei’s forehead, sighing contently. “I have to clean you.”

“Mm.”

“And, didn’t you need to study?”

“Mm.”

“Want some food?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay, you’re going to have to let me get up though.”

Kei squinted at Kuroo, and the slightest pout formed around his lips. Kuroo wanted to kiss him again. He was being too cute.

“So needy—” Kuroo teased, tapping Kei’s nose lightly.

“It’s your fault for living so far away,” Kei sighed, cheeks scarlet.

“Mm, you’ll just have to move over here as soon as possible, then.”

“Two years.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait for me?” Kei whispered, a bit nervously.

Before Kei could start to mull over insecurities in his head, Kuroo had pressed his lips against his. “Always.”

“Okay,” Kei smiled to himself, and Kuroo wanted to take a picture to preserve the moment. It was such a small, sweet thing on the blonde’s face, but it was just as genuine as any toothy, wide grin. “But, in the meantime, I am never studying at your place again.”

Kuroo cackled, running his fingers idly through Kei’s hair. “That’s fair.”

They lay there in silence, listening to the occasional car rumble by and the distant bustle of the city. Kuroo still had his hands in Kei’s golden locks, arms wrapped around the taller man comfortably. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of his boyfriend’s breathing before Kei shifted, looking at him.

“Tetsurou?”

“Hm?”

Kei watched him for a moment before his eyes softened. He averted his gaze. “I love you.”

Kuroo thought his heart combusted. That was the only possible explanation for the way his sympathetic symptom sped up, emotions lodging in his throat, happiness making its way into his eyes through a flood of tears. He sobbed, clinging onto the blonde tightly. “Kei, you’re the best soulmate a guy could have.”

Kei flushed, hiding his face behind his hand. He got up abruptly, ignoring the mess on his body. “Okay, that’s enough, I need to study.”

“Aww,” Kuroo cooed, sitting up and bunching his shoulders together. “No more bed?”

Refusing to answer, Kei hastily pulled on his underpants, grabbed his discarded clothes (and one of Kuroo’s spare underwear from the cabinet), and made for the door. Before he could leave, Kuroo called out one last time.

“Hey, Kei?”

His boyfriend paused, looking over at Kuroo suspiciously. Kuroo stared at Kei’s disheveled blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and slightly furrowed eyebrows.

Everything about him was just so cute, just so perfect, just so Tsukishima Kei.

Kuroo was so glad to have him. He was a blessed man.

“What?” Kei glared. 

“I love you more.”

If Kei shut Kuroo up for a second time with his powers that afternoon, Kuroo doesn’t recall. All he remembers is how much Kei said he loved him back, even if most of it was all in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut XD
> 
> Talk to me here!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tetsookie)  
> [Tumblr](http://greendoodle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
